general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerome family
, McCall, Morgan, Quartermaine, Spencer |famous = Criminal activity |estate = Jerome Gallery |image1 = File:Julianava1.png |caption1 = Julian and Ava (2013) |address = Port Charles, New York |image2 = File:Jeromegallery.jpg |caption2 = }} The Jeromes are a fictional family on the American soap opera General Hospital. They are best known for their mob business. History The Jerome mob family first arrived in Port Charles in 1987 as rivals of the McKay mob family. Jonathan, a cousin of the Jeromes', was imprisoned with Angus McKay and his son Duke Lavery. Jonathan blamed the McKays for his cousin Evan Jerome's death, and Angus admitted that the McKays had indeed killed him for raping Angus' daughter Camellia. Angus wanted to end the mob war between the two families, so he drank poison and died. Later, it was revealed that Camellia herself had killed Evan while he was raping her. In 1988, Duke joined the Jerome mob family when his wife Anna Devane was kidnapped because he knew that they had the contacts to find her. Duke was able to find Anna, but not before her ex-husband Robert Scorpio found her himself. Duke, however, was trapped in the Jerome mob family. He wanted out, but Victor promised to legitimize his organization. First, however, they had to take care of their rivals, the Carter family. Victor sent Duke and Julian to a meeting with the Carters, but it was a trap and Julian was shot and seemingly died. Unbeknownst to almost everyone, Julian's own sister Olivia was the one who set up the attack on Julian that killed him. She secretly wanted to take over the mob herself. Julian, however, wasn't dead. Victor had helped him fake his death. Later, Olivia was gunned down by Victor's unknown illegitimate son Dino, who wanted the organization to himself. After putting Olivia in a coma and failing to frame Julian, Anna was arrested and tried for the crime. Eventually, Dino's guilt was revealed, and he and his mother Dimitra were sent to prison. Olivia, having suffered a brain injury in the shooting, was sent to Pine Circle, a mental hospital. When Duke testified against Victor, Anna has Olivia temporarily released to get a confession out of her. With Duke's testimony and Olivia's confession Victor was sent to prison. Victor then made a prison break to see Lucy Coe, whom he was infatuated with. When she rejected him, he swallowed a pendant he had had engraved for her, choked on it and died. Lucy went to Alan Quartermaine for help, and they dumped his body in the lake. When Cheryl Stansbury became pregnant with Julian’s child she quickly left town out of fear. Cheryl eventually passed out at a bus station and was taken to a private clinic where she gave birth to their son. Shortly after, she was told her child had died. In reality the child was sold on the black market to Bobbie Spencer Jones who named him, Lucas. In 1990, after Victor's death, Julian took over the organization. He then made a plan to kill Duke and neutralize his sister once and for all by framing her for the murder. Julian kidnapped Olivia; who had already escaped from Pine Circle. When Olivia heard of his plan to kill Duke, she knew she had to warn Anna. Before she could do so, however, Julian shot and killed her. Later, Julian confronted Duke and a struggle ensured, with both being shot and presumably killed. When Lucas fell ill, Bobbie decided to investigate his biological family and turned up proof that Lucas was Cheryl's son. Bobbie kept the information to herself but was eventually forced to return Lucas when Robert Scorpio learned the truth. Lucas then lived with his biological mother until she was killed in a car accident. Cheryl's will stated that he be raised by Tony and Bobbie and after a custody battle with Cheryl's sister Tiffany Hill, Bobbie and Tony were granted custody in 1992. In 2012, it was revealed that the man Julian killed was not actually Duke, but an imposter named Jonathan Paget; Duke was actually in fact alive. In 2013, it is revealed that Julian didn’t die in a gun fight with Jonathan Paget, but was instead placed into the witness protection program. He returned to town with a new face under the alias of Derek Wells, the new owner of the Port Charles Press and Crimson magazine. His younger sister, Ava, also joined him with her daughter, Kiki. They immediately plan to gain control of the Port Charles mob from Sonny Corinthos, and lured Sonny’s son Morgan into their gambling operation. While under his alias Julian discovered that the one night stand he and Alexis Davis had in their teens resulted in Sam McCall; making her his daughter and Danny McCall, his grandson. When Julian finally revealed his true identity, he began an effort to make amends with his family and also found out he had a son when Lucas returned to Port Charles. In early 2014 it is revealed that Ava killed Connie Falconeri and framed AJ Quartermaine because Connie discovered Derek Wells was Julian’s alias. That same year, Ava had a one-night-stand with Sonny which led to the birth of her second daughter, Avery Jerome-Corinthos. In 2015, Julian had a one-night-stand with Olivia Falconeri which led to the birth of his second son, Leo Falconeri. Jerome family tree Descendants 1. Victor Jerome (died 1989) Dimitra Antoinelli (deceased) 2. Dino Antoinelli (deceased) Unknown female 2. Evan Jerome (died 1983) Veronica Jerome (deceased) 3. Evan Jerome, Jr. (deceased) 2. Julian Jerome (born 1959) Alexis Davis (born 1963) 3. Sam McCall (born 1980) Sonny Corinthos (born 1969) 4. Lila McCall (2004; stillborn) Jason Morgan (born 1974) 4. Danny Morgan (born 2012) Cheryl Stansbury (died 1992) 3. Lucas Jones (born 1987) Olivia Falconeri (born 1969) 3. Leo Falconeri (born 2015) 2. Olivia Jerome (died 1990) Delia Reid 2. Ava Jerome (given up for adoption) Silas Clay 3. Kiki Jerome (born 1992) Sonny Corinthos 3. Avery Jerome-Corinthos (born 2014) Tree ||||||Sonny Corinthos|y|Sam McCall|y|Jason Morgan||Lucas Jones||||Leo Falconeri||||||Kiki Jerome||Avery Corinthos|_ ||||||||||||||||||||!||||!|_ |||||||||||||||||||Lila McCall||Danny Morgan|_ }} See also *Jerome mob family *Eckert family - The family Lucas Jones was adopted into. *Jones family - The family Lucas Jones was adopted into. *Lord family - The family Danny Morgan was illegally given to. * - The family Danny Morgan was illegally given to. *McCall family - The family Sam McCall was adopted into. *Spencer family - The family Lucas Jones was adopted into. Gallery File:JulianandAva.png|Siblings Julian and Ava Juliansam.png|Julian and daughter Sam Dannyj.png|Julian and grandson Danny Juliansamtruth.png|Julian and daughter Sam Avakiki.jpg|Ava and daughter Kiki Samava.png|Ava and niece Sam Ghmikij.jpg|Julian with niece Kiki and her then-boyfriend, Michael Danny66.png|Sam and son Danny Samlucasjulian.png|Julian and kids Sam and Lucas Lucasjulian.png|Julian with son Lucas Juliankiki.png|Julian and niece Kiki samkiki.png|Cousins Sam and Kiki Jeromes.png|Julian with kids Sam and Lucas and grandson Danny Samlucas.png|Siblings Sam and Lucas Lucasdanny.png|Lucas and nephew Danny Dannyparty2.png|Julian with his daughter Sam, grandson Danny and then-girlfriend Alexis Preggoavakiki.png|Pregnant Ava and daughter Kiki Avajulianbond.png|Julian and Ava bond Averymama.png|Ava and daughter Avery Averykiki.png|Sisters Kiki and Avery KikiSamHE.png|Cousins Sam and Kiki AverymamaAva.png|Ava and daughter Avery AveryAvaJulian.png|Julian bonds with sister Ava and niece Avery AveryuncleJulian.png|Julian bonds with Avery Julexisleo.png|Julian with son Leo and Alexis Jeromefam.png|Julian with children: Leo, Lucas and Sam AveryAvaKiki12.png|Avery daughters Kiki and Avery SisterKikiAvery1.png|Sisters Kiki and Avery AvaKikiHE.png|Ava and daughter Kiki CousinsLucasKiki.png|Cousins Lucas and Kiki Jeromefamilytoast.png|The Jerome family toasts to Julian and Alexis' wedding JulexisIDoKiss.png|Julian weds Alexis Davis AvaLucas1.png|Ava and nephew Lucas JulianKikiHE2.png|Julian and niece Kiki Category:Families * *